


Bleed

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: “How can I pretend that I don’t see what you hide so carelessly? I saw her bleed. You heard me breathe and I froze inside myself and turned away. I must be dreaming. …”





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> (Post "Chris-Crossed". Character study.) Chris is having PTSD flashbacks to his original future and Bianca's death.
> 
> Fandom: _Charmed_  
>  Characters: Chris Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Bianca  
> Song: "Bleed" by Evanescence  
> Program: Windows Movie Maker


End file.
